Erza's Secret
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Every Valentine's Day, for the last 9 years, Erza always got this Valentine's Day card from someone. She knows who this anonymous person is for quite a long time. She no longer wants to keep it a secret. One Shot! (I think)


"Hey Erza!" A female blonde called out.

Erza was sitting down, she had her glasses on, looking and reading through a pile of mail she had put on the table. She turned to look at her friend, standing by the Guild's main doors. "Oh hey there Lucy." She responded.

Lucy then went up and sat down next to her redhead friend. "What are you looking for? Are all of these Valentine's Cards?" She gasped at the amount that were scattered around the table.

"Most of them are." Erza told her. Suddenly Mirajane walked over to their table bringing by drinks.

"I see you have a bunch of mail just as me Erza." Mirajane laid the drinks on the table.

"Yeah." Erza then opened another letter.

"I can't believe both of have an insane amount of Valentine's Day cards and gifts!" Lucy was amazed at the vast amount.

Mirajane sat down and continued her idle talk with the other women. "Have you seen your mailbox, Lucy?"

"I have," Lucy answered. "Mine didn't have all this crap in it!"

"Maybe you're just not that pretty." Erza giggled at her own remark.

Lucy couldn't believe the words that came out of Erza's mouth. "W-What!?" She yelled out loud enough that other members of the Guild were startled and looked at their direction.

"Sorry," Erza apologized. "I'm just stressed."

"Stressed?" Lucy was surprised that Erza was under pressure. "Is it all these letters?"

"Wait," Mirajane stopped Lucy's questions. "Are you trying to find that one letter?"

"..." Erza didn't say a word.

"Eh? What letter?" Lucy looked at Mirajane who held her gasp, in confusion.

"Well every year for the last 9 years," Mirajane finally spilled the beans. "Erza receives this letter. In that letter, a magic enchantment releases a beautiful rose followed by a lovely poem. It's so romantic yet..." she stopped herself right there.

"Yet what?" Lucy wanted to know.

"The letter is sent by an anonymous person." Erza told Lucy.

"Well that's kind of cree-" Lucy was then interrupted by Erza.

"It's not creepy!" She yelled out, drawing attention to their table once more.

"The thing is," Mirajane was a bit irritated. "Erza knows who it is."

"Really? You know the anonymous person?" Lucy turned to look at her redheaded friend once more.

"Yes." She admitted.

"For the last couple of years," Mirajane said to Lucy. "Erza knows who it is."

"And you're irritated because you, since you're the gossip girl around here, you need to know this certain person?" Lucy said to Mirajane.

"First of all, I'll take the _gossip girl _part as a compliment," Mirajane scoffed. "Second of all, it's freaking driving me crazy!"

"It's a secret only between me and him." Erza teased.

"Well at least we know he exists." Lucy slightly giggled.

From out of nowhere a familiar friend came by the table. "Hey Lucy, hey Erza, hey Mirajane." A dark haired man said coming by the table.

"Hey Gray." All three women said in unity.

"That's a whole bunch of letters you got there Erza," Gray sat down on the vacant seat next to Mirajane. "Don't tell me you're looking for that letter?"

"You know about that?" Lucy was startled that Gray knew about it.

"Yeah." He said to her.

"Everybody knows about it," Mirajane said. "Except for you, Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy."

"Well you can scratch me off that list now." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Right!" Mirajane adjusted her list in her brain.

"Found it!" Erza, excited she was, slowly opened her card.

The card was fully opened, releasing an almost identical Solid Script magic that Levy uses. The words then magically transformed to a white rose, leaving them the group in awe. "That's the most beautiful rose have ever seen in my life!" Lucy gasped, eyeing the rose.

"I feel like that's an understatement..." Gray grumbled.

"What did you say?" Lucy without a thought instantly went from nice girl to a murderous lady on seconds.

Gray was the terrified at the sight. "N-nothing!" He took back his words, in hope of turning off Lucy's sudden transformation.

Erza reached for the floating white rose in front of her. The rose on her palms, she closed her eyes, smiled and put the rose near her heart. Connecting to it.

"Wow," Mirajane was still awe. "The rose is usually red, but this one is new."

"Maybe she knows something about it that we don't." Gray suggested.

"That we'll never know." Mirajane heavily frowned, turning her amazement to disappointment.

"Why do you insist on knowing who this man is?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"He sounds so romantic," Mirajane started to tear up, not in sadness but of wanting to know the amazing man in Erza's life. "I mean, any woman would like a man like that. One that makes you happy, even with just little things like this flower."

"This is my secret with him," Erza sighed. "Besides, it's not like we'll keep this secret forever."

"Wait!" Gray blurted out. "This person, he is a member of Fairy Tail?"

"I said too much." Erza instantly got up from her seat, taking the rose and card with her, leaving her friends behind.

"Erza!" All three called out to her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Damn it Gray!" Mirajane then smacked the shirtless man on the head.

"What did I do?" He said, massaging his injury to the head.

"You just said too many words." Lucy tried to calm them down, preventing them from ensuing an argument.

"Well at least we know he's a Guild member." Mirajane said.

Suddenly a fourth party entered the commotion. "Hey guys." A petite blue haired girl said, walking towards them.

"Hey Levy." All three of them called out to her.

"What's with all the racket here?" She then took Erza's place, sitting down next to Lucy.

"We're trying to figure out who the anonymous man is." Mirajane told Levy.

"Oh that letter that Erza always gets?" Levy was well aware about the letter.

"Yeah," Gray said. "We now know that he is a Guild member here."

"Seriously?!" Levy gasped at the new information.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed, knowing that she is now truly involve in this.

"Hey Levy." Mirajane eyed the bluenette.

Levy didn't like the evil grin Mirajane was giving her. "W-what?" She stuttered, nervous of what she was going to ask her.

"The incantation in the card," Mirajane twirled around with her own hair. "It is awfully similar to that of your magic."

Levy was now sweating, much more nervous. "W-what a-re you a-assuming?"

"I think you know where I'm going with this." An evil aura lurked around Mirajane, frightening Levy, Lucy and Gray.

Levy quickly left the table, leaving a dusted impression of her bodily self. "What the hell Mirajane!?" Lucy coughed, blowing away the dust with one if her hands.

"Sorry," the evil presence suddenly left the atmosphere. "I just really want to know who this damn person Erza is madly in love with!"

"Well I think that's the only thing we'll get from her." Gray said putting his arms across his chest.

"It's awfully quiet here..." Lucy tried to change the topic. It worked.

"Hey yeah," Mirajane looked around the Guild. "It is awfully quiet."

"Probably because ash-for-brains isn't here." Gray said.

"Natsu?" Lucy said. "He's not here?"

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "He took a job this morning, well he takes a job on every Valentine's Day."

"Well at least there's finally peace and quiet on a holiday." Lucy slightly giggled.

"Either way though," Gray got back on topic. "I think we should leave respect Erza's wishes." He then got up from his seat, stretching about.

"What!?" Mirajane was then shocked to know that Gray was giving up.

"You heard me," Gray started to walk away. "I'm respecting Erza's wishes."

"But we've come this far." Mirajane persuaded, insisted on Gray's help.

"True," Gray then stopped in his tracks. "But I don't want to ruin someone's happiness over my selfish needs, especially on this day."

Mirajane was angry, but she couldn't stop Gray from leaving. He made his choice. She then turned to look at Lucy, but was stunned to realize that the blonde sneakily took off, leaving Mirajane to fend for herself. Guess this was her way of saying she was out the same way Gray was.

In another location in Magnolia Town, Erza was meeting her loved one at one of Magnolia's known park. She was beautifully dressed, wearing a dress that matched her hair, same for her high heels. She had tied her hair into a ponytail. She still had her natural beauty, no cosmetics of some sort near her face.

She waited, sitting at a bench, facing forward overlooking a small pond. The sky was no longer blue, but instead a beautiful orange color. Its reflection faced over the pond, where a duck family swam on. She smiled, enjoying the bright colors.

Suddenly, her smile instantly was turned to that of a serious one when she heard multiple footsteps behind her. "Hey there baby." An old man's voice said, creeping up on her. Due to her reflexes, she was able to instantaneously smack him hard on the face, breaking the old man's nose and making him bleed.

"Ouch!" The man yelled out, stumbling onto the rest of his other friends behind him.

"Bad move ma'am." One of her attackers suddenly took out a pocket knife. Erza was in a defensive stance.

"You should get away from me," Erza told the group of men. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to look messy when my boyfriend comes."

"Oh cute," One of the men said. "She can use words."

"Oh so threatening." Another mocked her.

They were closing the distance between them and her. "I have high heels! Don't make me use them." Erza yelled out another threat.

"Is she serious?" The old man from before spoke, laughing at what she had just said. The other men then joined in on the laugh.

It wasn't until one of the men suddenly flew from where the group was to the pond in seconds, startling the other men and Erza. "Sorry guys but," the man revealed himself. "This here lady is mine!"

"Aye!" A blue feline cat with wings flew over him.

"Natsu!" Erza called out the man.

"Don't worry Erza, I got this." Natsu readied his fists while Happy flew over to Erza.

"Did she just call this guy N-Natsu!?" One of the men said, frightened.

"And did he just called her Erza!?" Another one of them said.

"Holy crap!" The group of men then started to flee. "It's the Salamander and Titania of Fairy Tail!"

The group ran, frightened that they messed with the wrong people. "Yeah you better run!" Natsu yelled at them. The one in the pond was then conscious once more, but then fled when Erza and Natsu glared at him.

After several minutes, the commotion finally receded leaving a well-dressed, handsome Natsu and the beautiful, dashing Erza. "High heels? Seriously?" He giggled and teased Erza about it her threat.

She blushed. "I-I didn't have any other threats." Embarrassed, she sat down on the bench she was on earlier and concealed her face.

"Sorry," Natsu still slightly laughed. He sat down next to her, taking off her hands off her face. "And I'm usually the dork here."

"That's true." She giggled, revealing her face once more.

The sky was now darker, but the sun was still alive, providing the light needed for both Natsu and Erza to look each other in the eyes. "You look beautiful today." He complimented her, making her blush.

"Well aren't you dashing yourself," She complimented back. She then notice that his tie was improperly made. "This tie, it's all wrong."

"What!?" He got up from his seat, startled. He looked at his tie, to him, it looked fine.

"Come sit back down," she said to him, he did what she asked for. "Let me fix it for you."

"I don't see anything wrong with it..." Natsu was now all puffed up.

"Didn't anybody teach you about how to tie a tie?" She asked him.

"Yes, because Igneel taught me how to make a tie with his big claws." He said sarcastically. She instantly smacked him for that.

"Don't act like a smartass," She was finally done fixing his tie. "There, you look all better."

"Still feel the same," he looked at his newly done tie. "But whatever."

"Natsu..." Erza had something on her mind, it was slightly bugging her.

"What is it Erza?" He looked at her, comforting her.

"Will we ever... tell anybody about our relationship?" She asked him.

"Maybe." he looked up at the starry sky thinking about her question.

"Maybe?" She repeated his word.

"Well," he explained to her. "This is our relationship. You know? I mean this is something we can control, something that we both can cherish."

"I hear you," she smiled. She then placed her hand over his and wrapped them together. "It's just I don't want this to be a secret anymore. I want our friends to know of our happiness, to be happy for us."

Natsu gave Erza a smile, one she recognizes from time to time again. "If that'll make you happy then let's do it. No more lying to our friends and no more secrets."

"Thank you Natsu." She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his beck.

He responded, he moved his hand under her chin, moving her and himself closer, puckering up for a kiss. Soft, yet gentle. Their lips meet, creating their own version of heaven on Earth.

"Youuuu liiikkkkeeeeee eaaacchh oootheeeeer!" Happy said to them, making the couple laugh and stopping their engaged kiss.

"Shut up Happy." They both turned to look at Happy, still in their embraced positions.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with my sister?" A buff gray haired man asked the blonde celestial mage.

"She's just sad that I and Gray bailed on her about Erza's 'Secret Lover.'" The blonde rolled her eyes, trying not to feel sympathetic toward Mirajane.

"Oh come on Lucy," a shirtless man said. "She brought this upon herself. I only wanted to respect Erza's wishes."

"Now that's what I call a man, Gray!" The buff man pat Gray on the back, knocking him off his chair he was sitting on. "Honoring a person's wishes."

"Gray-sama, are you hurt?" A blue haired woman asked, carrying an umbrella. "Does Juvia have to hurt this repulsive man?"

"I'm ok Juvia," Gray stood up. "And please don't do that."

Juvia backed off, respecting Gray's wishes. "Juvia will not hurt big dumb person."

"For the last time my name is Elfman!" He shouted at her.

Their argument caused a bigger riot. Yelling and screamed came from around each corner. Suddenly, food, chairs and mead barrels are thrown around hitting someone or missing. They kept it up for several minutes until Master Makarov stepped in and stopped it all. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" He yelled from the balcony, standing next to him was his grandson, Laxus.

The crowd silenced. "Thank you." Makarov was about to go to his room when something jaw dropping caught his eyes near the Guild's main doors.

Everybody turned around to see what their master saw. None of them could believe what they saw. "Erza... and Natsu? Holding... hands?" Mirajane gasped then shrieked and fainted. Her brother was there to catch her.

"Hi guys!" Natsu yelled out to all his fellow Guild members.

They were all still shocked. None could believe that Erza's anonymous lovey dovey partner would be Natsu. "Well um this is interesting." Makarov said.

"Very interesting," Lucy then went by her friend's side and took her away from Natsu. "Now you're gonna tell me all about it. All of it." She left with Erza, wanting to know how she and Natsu hook up.

Natsu and Happy were still by the main doors. "I'll just be heading home then with Happy." He said, just as he was about to leave, Gray went by his side.

"You are gonna tell me all about it as well ash-for-brains!" Gray said, walking out of the Guild with his buddy Natsu.

Just as things were getting 'weirder,' another surprising thing happened. "That's it, I'm done drinking mead!" A woman said dropping a mead barrel to the floor.

"EEEEHHHH!?" Everybody was startled at what Cana just said.

"You heard me!" Cana was still drunk. "I'm getting sober!"

**END**

**A/N: **Hope you like this little Valentine's Day Special for Natza/Nerza, I hope you like it. Also, for those who are reading my Chasing Scarlet story (another Nat


End file.
